The Ones I Love
by Oyuu-Saramoto14
Summary: Karou visits Her late husband and son. With her visit see is rewrded to see the ones she will always love. I suk in summeries sorry!


I was laying on the grass that the ones I once loved rested for the last time. My hair was fanned around me . I opened my eyes and saw that dark depressing clouds were coming. Then I closed my sharp sky blue eyes.

Moments later I felt cold rain drops falling from the heavens. The rain soon soaked my black tank top that was cut just under my chest and black jeans. I sighed and opened my eyes as I heard soft footstep coming closer. The figure spoke.

"Miss Karou, please come home, or you'll catch a cold that you will." the figure said."

"Heh. Kenshin, you were always a worried about since you came to us weren't you?" I asked him softly.

"Hai."

There was a silence following his answer. The rain getting harder by each passing second.

"Miss Karou, would you go home I don't want you to get sick.

"Kenshin, I came to visit you and our departed son."

"Karou, please listen to me, go home. Don't harm yourself."

"Kenshin, if you only knew how much pain I went through after you were murdered before our son was born. Then our son was also killed a few days ago by a ex- police officer. That's a lot of pain to have over my heart."I got up from were I was laying. I took a step toward him ready to hug him, but only feeling nothing just the rain. I fell to my knees in front of him with tears falling from my eyes.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Kenji!" I turned my head toward the voice I have wanted to hear for a long time. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay Mommy. Daddy has been taking care of me. Right Daddy." he said while walking toward Kenshin and grabbing his hand. I look at him admiring him. His hair a midnight black colorwith red streaks here and there. His eyes on a silver color. 'He turned out different then Kenshin' she thought.

"Kenshin, will you stay with me from now on?"I looked up into his eyes trying to search for an answer before he spoke. Just like when he was alive I couldn't find the answer.

"Karou, I'm sorry but I can't stay, nor our son." He said sadly.

More tears came pouring out of my eyes. He couldn't see them because of the rain. I was glad for that. I looked at him with a small smile on my lips.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Thanks ,Kenshin. I love you both. I wish you both luck and to be safe. Bye." I said getting up.

"Good -bye Karou, and will always watch over you don't forget."

"Yeah Mommy will always take care of you."

With that they turned around and disappeared. I sighed and started to walk toward the dojo. Walking down the street were Kenshin and I met. I dug my hands into my pocket slouching my shoulders a bit. Thinking up my memories with my long dead husband and my recent dead son. Without realizing it I made it into the dojo.I slipped my shoes off. I walked past the kitchen. I heard familiar voices talking and laughing.

I went in

Found Megumi, Sanosuki, and Yahiko sitting around the table talking about Kenshin and Kenji. They heard me and they immediately stop talking. I stared back and I opened my mouth and said "Remember Kenshin use to do the laundry. And when Kenji first said his first word. He said Baka Yahiko!" they look back at me.

"Are you okay ,Karou?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It just that when you left you were a bit depressed and all."

"Oh that. I know Kenshin and Kenji won't like it if I didn't smile more after we talked." I said with a bright smileon my face. They looked back at me weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sano said awkwardly.

"I wa-aaachooooooooooooooo! Oops"

"What do you mean oops your sick get out of those wet cloths and into bed."Megumi said sternly. Megumi and I left the kitchen and towards my room. I went to my closet and pulled my yukata while Megumi pulled out my futon. I started to pull off my muddy tank top and my equally muddy jeans. And placed my yukata on. Megumi was done fixing my futon. I sat down and thanked her as she left after she blew the candle out. I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep I quietly murmured "Goodnight Kenshin...good night Kenji." And fell asleep.

Unknown to Karou two ghostly figures were standing in her room watching her. And heard the last thing she said. A smile stretched across their face. "Goodnight Karou." one said fondly toward his wife. He looked down towards his son.

"Ready to go, Kenji?"

"Yeah, hold on" he ran towards his mother and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then walked toward his father. He grasped his hand and they once again disappeared again forever this time.

"I love you both." Karou said in her sleep. Her sleeping face with a smile that will never leave her face ever again.

A/N: Hey this is the only fanfic I have ever done the rest are well little other stories, but I'll probably change then RK fanfics. Well I hope you liked it. It changed from the original written story I wrote a few months ago when it rained.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK but I do own this story line.


End file.
